Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen Adventures
by CoolStoryBro14
Summary: Join Red and Leaf as they star their Pokèmon journey in Kanto together. This has the plot of The FireRed and LeafGreen games.
1. Starter Pokèmom

**Hi! This is my 3rd story and it's based off the Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen plot. I will make sure I finish this, leaving satisfied readers, and might do Shiny Gold and Smooth Silver (I made Smooth Silver up, cause Shiny? You know). Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I own Pokèmon and make FANfictions?**

**Chapter 1: Starter Pokèmon**

Red, an 11 year old boy from Pallet Town, is ready to set off on his journey to be a Pokèmon Master.

"Uwaah!" Red yawned as he awoke from his bed. He simply scratched the back of his neck and got changed. He had brown hair that wasn't too long. He had a red cap, and a collared shirt with black sleeves, white collar, and a red body. He had blue jeans and black shoes. He headed downstairs.

"Hi sweety!" his mom exclaimed. She had made Red Eggs and Ham for Red.

"Mom... Why is the eggs and ham... Red?" Red asked confused.

"I thought you would like it! Your name is Red after all!" His mom said. He simply nodded and began to eat his Red breakfast. It surprisingly tasted pretty good.

"Bye Mom! See you... Whenever!" Red said while waving.

"Bye... I'll miss you!" She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Red went out of his house and heard a familiar voice.

"Bye Mummy! I love you!" the voice said. He looked to his left, and saw it was his crush, Leaf. She was a month younger then Red, and she wore a blue tank top, a red skirt, long purple socks, and a white hat.

"Hey Leaf." Red simply said with a little wave.

"Aah! Red!" Leaf exclaimed as she rushed towards Red and wrapped her arms around him. Red blushed, and wrapped his arms around Leaf's waist. She noticed this, so started cuddling him even harder. She liked Red too, but they don't know their feelings for each other. They broke the embrace, and had an awkward silence for a minute.

"So, wanna go to Prof. Oak's lab to get our Pokèmon?" Red asked.

"I would love to!" Leaf cheered. They started to walk to his lab. It was about a mile away. They were walking, and suddenly, Red started holding Leaf's hand. She started to blush.

'Oh my god! He's holding my hand! I wonder if he.. No, maybe he did it cause he thought I was cold?' Leaf thought

'I hope she likes me holding her hand.' Red thought.

They head into the lab, to find a pissed off Blue. He was 2 months older then Red, and had spiky brown hair, a black t-shirt, a gray fanny pack, and I forgot the pants and shoes.

"Where the hell have you guys been! I'm getting pissed off of waiting! Gary yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Red said.

"Don't be!" Prof. Oak said. "I forgot to tell you to set your alarms!"

"Yeah..." Red and Leaf said.

"Here are three straws. The person with the biggest goes first, medium second, smallest third." Prof. Oak stated. They all picked up a straw. Blue was the longest, Red had medium, and Leaf got smallest.

"HaHa!" Gary bragged. "I got longest" He proceeded to go up to the 3 Pokèmon that were on a table. Charmander, the Fire Pokèmon, Squirtle, the Water Pokèmon, and Bulbasaur, the Grass/Poison Pokèmom. Blue chose Charmander. Red went up next. He chose Bulbasaur, leaving Squirtle for Leaf.

"I'll name you Saur!" Red said to his Bulbasaur. Saur jumped up and down in joy.

"Squirtle, do you like Squirty for your new name? " Leaf asked Squirtle. Squirty approved with a thumbs up.

"Nicknames are for noobs! Charmander's name is fine!"Blue yelled for no reason.

"Red... Remember that pinky promise we had when we were 6?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, we will go on our Pokèmom Adventure together! And I plan on keeping on keeping it that way!" Red answered.

'Oh my god! Red wants to travel with me! Or maybe he just keeps his promises...' Leaf thought

'I hope she doesn't think I'm doing this cause of the pinky promise, cause its not. I really want to travel with her." Red thought.

They both walk outside, but is stopped by Blue.

"Hey guys! Wanna battle?" Blue asked.

**End of the first chapter! Woo! Celebration! *cricket noise*. Nice celebration guys! You might hate me for having the starters and names be the same as the manga, but these are OC and have their OWN Pokèmon team! Look out for the 2nd chapter where Red, Blue, and Leaf have a three way battle! See ya next time! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Tournament!

**Hi! This is the 2nd Chapter of Pokèmon FireRed and LeafGreen Adventures! BTW, did I mention that I will do 5 chapters RIGHT NOW? I didn't? Silly me. Enjoy the 2nd Chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Tournament!**

****"Hey guys, wanna battle?" Blue asked.

Red said "Sure" while Leaf said "All right!" at the same time.

"Awesome! We'll do this tournament style! First will be Me vs Red, then the loser fights Leaf, then the winner of the first match will fight the winner of the loser vs Leaf!" Blue announced.

"Sounds alright, let's do this, Blue!" Red yelled excitedly that he was about to have his first Pokèmon battle. They both got into a fighting stance, and released their Pokèmon. Saur the Bulbasaur came out of his ball, while Charmander came out of his.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Blue commanded. Charmander obeyed his master, ad rushed towards his friend trying to scratch him.

"Saur, counter with Tackle! Tackle into Charmander's arm so it will scratch it's face!" Red ordered. Saur started charging to Charmander. He hit his arm, and the scratch clawed his face, and was tackled. Saur dealt the damage of a Scratch and Tackle attack combined!

"Charmander!" Blue yelled worried.

"Saur, end this with your Tackle attack!" Red yelled. Saur was rushing towards Charmander. He was about a couple inches off to hit Charmander until...

"Charmander! Turn around so your tail will burn Saur!" Blue ordered. Charmander turned around. Saur didn't have enough time to stop, so he crashed into the fire. Saur was running around on fire. He was dealt BRN damage until the fire extinguished. Both Pokèmon would faint with just one more hit.

"Saur, Tackle attack!" Red yelled. Saur starting rushing towards Charmander.

"Charmander, Scratch Saur!" Blue ordered. Both Pokèmon were rushing towards each other. Red had a plan though. When Charmander was 3 feet away...

"Saur, leap into the air!" Red commanded. Saur leaped into the air. All Charmander could do was try and Scratch, but couldn't reach. "Use all your weight and slam (not the move Slam) into Chamander!" He started speeding towards Charmander. "Dodge it" Blue commanded, but it wasn't fast enough. Saur landed on Charmander, with giant dust clouds surrounding it. The clouds dispersed, to reveal an unconscious Charmander.

"Yeah!" Red leaped in joy! Leaf got up and embraced Red for winning. Red started to blush, and embraced Leaf.

"Dangit!" Blue yelled. "Oh we'll, GG Red! Let's go heal out Pokemon." Blue scooped up Charmander, and Red and Blue headed into Prof. Oak's lab.

"Red's Saur might be level 7, and Blue's Charmander could be level 6. I need to level up Squirty to level 7 too in order to beat Red! Oh and Blue!" Leaf said. She went into the wild grass, and fought Pidgeys and Ratattas. Squirty dodge all the attacks that were launched from the wild Pokemon, and defeated all of them. Squirty was level 6. Leaf ran towards the bench she sat on before Red and Blue and acted like nothing happened. Red and Blue came out of Prof. Oak's lab chatting. Blue walked up to Leaf.

"It's time for you and me to fight!" Blue said. Leaf got up and headed to the spot Red battled.

"Good luck Leaf! I hope you win!" Red shouted to Leaf.

"Thanks!" Leaf responded. She threw a Pokèball in the air, and Squirty the Squirtle came out. Blue sent out Charmander.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Blue ordered. Charmander rushed towards Squirty.

'Just a little closer... Just a little closer.. NOW!' Leaf thought

"Squirty, use Bubble!" Leaf ordered.

"What?!" Blue yelled. Charmander was hit by all the Bubbles and was knocked out.

Blue scooped up Charmander once again, and stumbled into Prof. Oak's lab.

"Nice battle!" Red complimented.

"It was nothing he he!" Leaf said while scratching the back of her neck. They were staring into each others eyes, then lips. Both thinking of how soft and moist it is, and how it would feel good against their own lips.

"Well, let's battle!" Leaf said.

"May the best trainer win!" Red said while shaking Leaf's hand.


End file.
